


To be a Wither (and to die as one)

by DemMiMe3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Is soul sand a character lol, Minecraft, No beta we die like the Wither, Wither uses multiple pronouns, YouTube, cuz they’re kinda a million souls in one eldritch horror, first ao3 work let’s go, i hope it makes sense, introspective, originally put this as an original work but it doesn't fit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemMiMe3/pseuds/DemMiMe3
Summary: He didn’t know what he was. She didn’t know emotion until life was given to him. Once alive, and then undead, and dead again and reborn. They were once again awake, for reasons unknown. A conglomerate of skulls and souls, a monstrosity corrupted over thousands and millions of years of decay. They were once again a being.And they were angry.





	To be a Wither (and to die as one)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I watched WadZee beat the Wither only using his fists and wanted to write this sort of character study?? Hope you enjoy it I will probably not write much here lol
> 
> Here’s a link to the vid: https://youtu.be/0aZcMtdoB7k

He didn’t know what he was. She didn’t know emotion until life was given to him. Once alive, and then undead, and dead again and reborn. They were once again awake, for reasons unknown. A conglomerate of skulls and souls, a monstrosity corrupted over thousands and millions of years of decay. They were once again a being.

And they were _angry_.

Perhaps they weren’t originally an aggressive creature. He recalled vague memories of a life long ago, a skeleton, and a human life even before that. He recalled being alive, turning into a soul. She recalled being turned into a mass, something so simple as a single block containing thousands of lives. But, pair the energy to be something again to the anger of what they once were, multiply it by the thousands of lives they lived multiple times, and they were ready to destroy. To target life, the same beings that lead to their downfalls.

The wither was now alive. The wither would now _kill_.

The wither spawned ready. But, something felt off. As it attempted to fly high up to shoot, it hit something. They looked up and recognized the bedrock, something he had seen once in the nether, once at the very bottom of the earth. How had they arrived here? Sandwhiched between these two planes of bedrock? Who had created them in this place and why?

They noticed then, the only alive creature around. A human, as some once were. As some were once killed by. Why? Why would this human create them? How? She recalled once instance of a book, detailing how the heads of three wither skeletons and soul sand could amalgamate into a monster. 

They were now the monster.

Did the human also create this, this battleground? Did they expect to _win_?

Even stranger, the wither came to realize, was this creatures lack of a fighting chance. He had no armor, and the wither knew he should have armor. He had no weapons, as part of the wither recalled were also required. He appeared to at least carry food. But he also appeared ready. Ready to fight.

The wither almost pitied the single soul. He did, in fact, give the wither life. But the wither could only partially pity him, only part of the wither was once human, after all. And, as said, the wither was angry. Perhaps it should be grateful to be given new life, but it wasn’t. It only wanted to destroy.

And destroy it so easily would.

He didn’t know where his power was coming from. They didn’t understand what allowed them to do what they did. But they could fire, explosions, cursing the player and damaging them. And along it did, hitting the player and taking massive chunks out of his health.

Yet, as the wither continued, she became impressed. The players dodging abilities massively surpassed anything the wither could ever do. It took so few of their bullets, part of him feared a loss. But they knew it would survive.

The player continued this painful process of punching and dodging. Not painful for the wither, mind you. It’s power and ability to destroy seemed unlimited, and they somehow knew it could be. Would be.

Ages passed, minutes, hours, maybe days and maybe seconds. Time’s concept was completely messed up from its many souls suffering different lengths. Living and dying different amounts of times. But, amazingly, _incredibly_ , the wither was losing. To a man with steak and fists.

They knew they had to change their strategy. They knew around half of their health was taken away. They knew they could fly away and heal, but they wanted to destroy, and they could destroy faster coming closer. So they flew down, right in front of the human, and attacked with the same vigor, expecting him to mess up. To lose hope and exasperate.

Yet the human still persevered, somehow dodging and punching with more vigor, even after initially wobbling to this new form of attack. 

The wither almost managed to kill him, this human in this bedrock plain. Yet it stepped back a little, strategizing by eating food, and it’s health and strength returned.

The wither could not believe this. Now it was struggling to live, _survive_. The life it so desperately wanted and needed and despised and hated was going to be taken away. Simply by a man with fists and food. It was almost basically tickled to death. Yet it would go down raging, screaming.

They fired with the same vigor, as the human continued. And finally, against all of the odds, being created and destroyed thousands of times, his life would be destroyed again. Her life. Their life. Its life. Gone once more.

The wither started to fade away to nothingness. It’s power source still remained. Perhaps that’s what the human wanted. Power. Or perhaps the ability to say they defeated the most dangerous monster with nothing but their hands.

As they disintegrated, they felt relief. No longer was there anger, but almost nothing. They were free, no longer a conglomeration of helpless souls. 

It appeared the player could almost feel their thankfulness. As the last of itself faded away, they noticed him grab their star.

“I did it,” said the player, nodding. “Cool.”

And the player disappeared as well.


End file.
